The Lord of the Dragoons
by New Zealand 5
Summary: A tale about a boy who becomes more than he thought he could be.
1. Chapter 1

11-20-03

The Lord of the Dragoons

Chapter 1

I always thought that I was an ordinary guy. I went to school like average kids. My parents and family always said I was special even though I never believed them. I always wondered if there was something else out there. You know, what if?

School had just let out and boy was I glad it was the weekend. I had just gotten on the bus, sat down and turned my CD player on. Something felt different though. I was really excited for some reason. I started thinking about what to make for dinner, when this giant man in a strange golden armor with wings landed right in front of the bus!

The bus went into a frenzy, kids were screaming and running around trying to get to the back exit of the bus. While ever one else was running and falling over each other trying to get out I just waited. When the way was clear, I got out of the bus and everyone was running around and screaming. Cars started crashing into each other and one guy got hit. I started running toward the bank on the other side of the street when my ankle gave out. "Ahhh! Of all the times for you to give out you stupid ankle! Uhh . . . " I looked up to see seven people in armor. There was one woman in an almost black armor with wings that looked really creepy. (All of the armor had wings) She looked rather cold and hateful at first glance. One of the girls looked kinda young and had silver hair with reddish orange eyes, and looked way too happy given the situation. She was staring at everything with a look of amazement and wonder on her face.

Her armor was blue, and she was carrying a giant hammer, like a sledge hammer, but bigger. No person that small should be able to carry a weapon that big. The man in golden armor had a giant ax that was made of stone. He must have been eight feet tall and looked like Mr. Olympia except with a mohawk. He was so large that he didn't even look human. "_What is it with these people and huge weapons?" _I thought .There was a man in red armor that looked quite normal, strong but not huge and with spiky hair. He had a sword in his hand and it looked long and rather cumbersome, but then again I don't know much about swords. The woman in black armor also had a sword but it was shorter than the red man's sword; it was probably used for faster movements. There was one more woman who had white armor and wielded a bow and arrow. She looked like she was a fighter, sort of a tomboy, and a person of impatience judging by the look of impatience on her face. There were two other people in armor: one had green armor and one had purple armor. The man in green armor had a spear, it looked wooden and very sturdy, a weapon that would not break under any circumstance. He had a look about him that was very dignified. The man in purple armor looked kind of old which I thought was strange. He looked 70+ and acted like he was 25. He didn't have a weapon so I guessed he used his fists, quite a feat to see I assumed.

To my surprise and the surprise of everyone who had gotten off of the bus, or stopped in the street and to the media that had gathered in the area all seven warriors looked down at me and said, "ye who is to be Lord of the Dragoons_."_ and bowed. Well you can just imagine the shock of the bystanders and me at this turn of events. I just about fainted, then it hit me, "_These are the same people from The Legend of Dragoon." _Then the man in red armor who I had recognized as Dart the leader of the Dragoons started to come closer to me when a police officer fired a shot at him and screamed, "get away from the boy you freaks!" Another officer walked on the scene to get me out of the way. The man in purple armor made a lunge at the officer, who tried to fire a shot and got the gun knocked out of his hand. Then a swat team van pulled up and put six of the dragon warriors at gun point, while the other officers put me in a police car. I couldn't get that phrase out of my head, "ye who is to be Lord of the Dragoons." "_What the hell was that supposed to mean."._ I almost cried when I looked up to see the green armored Dragoon named Albert, summon a mass of wind with his spear. The wind encased him then he shouted, "Wind Blaster!" and the mass of wind that encased him shot from his body and headed toward the other Dragoons and the officers in the shape of a giant bird that screeched when it impacted them. During contact the poor officers were crushed and then blown away in the attack. While all this was happening, I was being taken away to who knows where_. "Oh great!"_, I thought to myself. "_Now the government has got me. They probably think they're some crazy terrorists and I'm an accomplis." _I was thinking about how they were going to question me when we got to the police station, and they put me in a debriefing room. They said, "It's for your own protection. We have to keep you safe & we are going to call your parents." "Yeah right." I screamed as they locked the door, "You think I know what's going on, well I don't so just let me outta here!" It was about four hours before I had contact with another human being. I was starting to wonder if this is what the rest of the evening was going to be like, when I thought that I heard some yelling and fighting in the distance. Then I felt the ground rumble, which made me assume that the Dragoons had come to rescue me. I felt really confused, "The Dragoons have come to rescue me, but why I haven't done anything. Still I'd rather see what they want than stay in this stupid room." Then I heard someone's voice calling "Kid? ... Kid! Where are you?" Is what I heard in the distance "We've come to save you! Where are you? Give us some hint so we can find you please! Hurry. Our time is limited!" After hearing that their time was limited I started to fear for their safety, and started to beat on the door of my room and yell. I felt as if my one ticket out of here was calling and if I didn't make it I would be doomed to live my boring life and know that I blew my one and only chance for a real adventure forever. "I'm here! I'm here! Please don't leave without me! Don't leave me here!" "Rose, he's in here, hurries get Haschel" "Is this the room?" BANG! BANG! "Protect the child! Officers advance!" "Freezing Ring! Hurry Haschel! We can't hold off these strange weapons for long" "Kid, stand back" I moved out of the way just in time for the Dragoon named Haschel to punch the door down so that the Dragoon in the golden armor could pick me up, and bust a hole in the ceiling so we could all fly away.

While we were flying, I turned around to see a team of helicopters coming after us, when the Dragoon in white armor stopped flying with us turned around. The sky went black then she started glowing and cried, "Star Children!" Then a wave of bright lights came falling down from the sky in flurries and tore those helicopters up like paper. We continued to fly until we lost our pursuers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We continued to fly until we found an open meadow. We flew in silence. There were so many questions running through my mind. Like, _WTF! _I have never been more confused. The day started out so normal. I got up ate breakfast and went to school. School sucked, but it always sucks so that doesn't count. I got on the bus that was attacked by a Giaganto. Then the whole area turns into WWIII. Now I hanging over Kongol's shoulder flapping in the breeze like a sack of potatoes. "Ugh. We need to land now, I think I'm gonna be sick." The girl in blue armor looked at me with concern and said, "Are you alright you don't look so good?" _Why do people always ask if you're alright when it's easy to see you're not? _

The meadow we landed in was pretty, lush, green, and full of wildlife. Although I had no desire to admire the scenery. I was much to busy losing my lunch to a bush after being carried over a shoulder for half an hour. After I composed myself and rejoined the group that was staring at me in confusion, disgust, and amassment all at the same time, they detransformed (_is this even a word_) and the one who was in red armor started to speak. "Hello, let us introduce ourselves. We are the Dragoons, Dragon Warriors. My name is Dart. I am the Dragoon recognized by the Red-eyed Dragon. I wield the power of fire." "I am Rose the Dragoon recognized by the Darkness Dragon. I wield the power of darkness." "I'm Meru, Dragoon recognized by the Blue Sea Dragon. My power is over water!" She said with great zeal. "Call me Haschel. I'm the Dragoon recognized by the Violet Dragon I have the power over lighting, the _best_ power I might add." "Excuse me. But I beg to differ. My name is Albert. I am king of Serdio, and the Dragoon recognized by the Jade Dragon. I wield the power of wind, and might I add that _lighting_ can't travel or do much of anything without air." He said with pride and a hint of arrogance. " Kill joy." Haschel said in an annoyed tone.

"I Kongol, last of the Gigantos. I Dragoon known by Golden Dragon. Have power over earth." "Um ... my name is Xavier I'm 17 years old and I'm a senior at Calm Lake High School. "What's a high school?" Meru asked. "A High School is one step below a college" Albert said. "Oh . . . What's a college?"Meru said. "Ok ok we don't have time to be playing around you know." Said Rose. "That's right. We can only stay on this bizarre world for a day before we are destroyed by the spell we used to get here." Dart said. "Um, guys I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but those _police_ people are coming this way, and I doubt they want to play nice." Miranda said. "So let me get this straight, you're _not_ from this world right? Then how did you get here?" I asked. "Like this" Albert said. Then the Dragoons formed a circle around me and each Dragoon started to resonate according to their powers (water blue, fire red etc.). The colors which I assumed were their powers combined into a bright light above are heads, then came back down in the form of a multi colored bubble that encircled all of us. While this was going on police pursuit arrived and started to fire. I felt safe and secure inside the bubble, but then I looked up and saw that each attack that made contact was putting a great strain on the Dragoons. It was then I realized that we were rising into the sky and slowly disappearing. My adventure had begun.

We landed with a great thud, and it was plain to see that we were not in Kansas anymore, because we were in a desert. We _were_ in a meadow with a skyline in the background. "Where are we?" I asked. "We are on Endiness, a world far away from your home." Albert said. "We are no longer on your Earth, and on a world where magic is real." Then Kongol cheerfully chimed in "No technology." " Heh heh Ex . . . Excuse me, bu . . . but I thought that you said no technology." They all nodded with a sense of pride. "So . . . no tv, no indoor _bathrooms_, no ready-made clothes. No _SOAP_, no toothpaste! I screamed. "What's toothpaste?" said Meru. They all shrugged. Well as you can imagine I passed out. I mean come on no soap? "This is it. I'm going to go crazy. No toothpaste no soap no real clothes how will I survive?" Well I guess I will have to make due." I thought with a whimper. That's when I felt I slight slap on my cheek. "What's going on this is all a bad dream right? I'm not on a world where they still think Earth is the center of the universe and the world is flat? I'm not on a world that doesn't know what running water is. We still have electricity, and you don't have to kill your own food right?" I said "I'm sorry, but all of that is true" Albert said. "Well despite the fact that I'm going to stink for who knows how long, I will try to make the best of this situation." I said Then Haschel said, "That's the spirt my boy! Now lets get down to business." "STOP!" We all looked at Rose in confusion. "While I have no idea what _toothpaste _is, it's beyond me why anyone would want to put paste on their teeth. We do have soap and know what running water is. It may not be readily available, but since we are in a _desert_ I would not expect it to be. I will not have you thinking of us as backwater hicks." "Any . . . way." Haschel said. "Do you have any previous skill with martial arts?" I responded, "I can't say that I have." "A war hammer then?" Meru asked. "Nope." "Bow and arrow?" Miranda questioned. I shook my head no. "Then you must have had some training with a staff." Said Albert. "Negative."Then Rose asked, "I guess you only know how to wield a sword then huh?" "No, I _can't_." I said with a bit of annoyance in my voice. "Then . . . " Dart said, "Then just how do you protect yourself from monsters if you don't know how to fight?" I answered, "Who said anything about fighting off monsters. I've never fought off a monster in my life. There are no monsters on Earth so having to fight doesn't happen very often. Unless there's a war or something you know." Annoyed Dart said, "Well that explains a lot. Since you don't know how to fight in the least, and you're probably not in very good shape either?" I shook my head no. "Well I guess we will have to start your training today so you could even fight off a _berserk mouse_. "Why would I want to fight a mouse?"

Well hello everybody. Sorry I didn't say anything in the first chapter. Ahem . . . Welcome to the _Lord of the Dragoons_, my very first fanfic. Hope you all like it. _If you like it and you know it please review! If you like it and you know it please review! If you like it and you know it, and you really want to show it. If you like it and you know it please review_. Helpful and supportive suggestions and comments are always welcome.

Oh, and thank you to the Golden Sun Dragoon my first of hopefully many reviewers .


End file.
